


Rock Bottom

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [36]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis mourn for his parents and tries to reconnect with the sea. The only place that ever gave him peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Bottom

This was the first time he got on a boat since he saw his parents dying. He was still afraid, but he loved sailing, it reminded him of his dad, of how he taught him how to how that little boat, his boat.

Things were not good at home, Robert was more impossible than ever, he was leaving soon, but not soon enough. Instead of trying to spend time with him, to help each other after the accident, he only cared for his whores and kitchen maids. Renly was all but a babe, and he cried whenever I tried picking him up, not even him wanted me. Maester Cressen was there, but his loving nature was overbearing, borderline pitting on me, ‘his sad little boy’. I wanted non of that, I wanted peace, and only the ocean could offer me that.

But I should have known that I will never have peace. A storm started when I was already far from the shore, the waves crashed on my little boat, and frozen in terror, I’m thrown to the sea. The tides tugged me about, there was no way of surviving, I fought for my life, I swear I did, even if there was no point in it. The waves were too strong, and I too weak, was dragged to the bottom of the sea. The small mercy was when I felt my eyes closing, my mind going numb.

He saw things in his dreams. He saw a strong man put his arms around him, dragging him towards the light from above. Those arms were kind in their task, same as the mouth that breathed on his for him. The tenderness in the hands that found him a rock to rest his corpse one were beyond imagination, he was really dead.

And for my after life in haven, the man charged me a price. Laying me on the rock, his lips were no longer breathing for me, I was atop the world, with the moon light blinding me. And kisses all over my face and neck. For this, I’d pay the price, I could read words in those eyes, he wanted to taste me, so I let him. What is a sin in the afterlife?

His mouth made me shiver, it licked the salt from my skin, around my navel, below my waist. My savoir wanted so much more. After the thunders, my screams of pleasure were the ones that pierced the night. Inside his mouth, I was finally at peace.

But the truth is harsher than dream, for is in the beach of Storm’s End that I wake, not in my saviors arms. I was alive, and no promised pleasures were true. All I had was the memories of a man who swam like a fish, and he was all I wanted now


End file.
